Hiroki
Warning! Under construction. '''Currently I am translating information into English. '''Hiroki (弘利, Hiroki), He is a shinobi from Sunagakure. Part of the team Ryuzu, along with Yuuhei and Himari. Appearance Hiroki is a shinobi from Sunagakure of medium height, brown hair and blue eyes. Often he takes the slicked-back hair and has a mischievous look. His eyebrows have a small tip that comes back at the end. From the 13 years he begins to outline his eyes red after sign a summoning contract. In Part I, Hiroki wore a short-sleeved brown jacket with a symbol (of his clan, apparently), his ninja headband on the forehead, black pants up to the ankles and a long red scarf (which he did not carry on missions). He also wore black ninja sandals and arm protectors (Very common in sunagakure) In Part II, he wears ninja sandals and black pants, bandages on his ankles. Up is a mesh T-shirt, and over this a long jacket (resembling a man's kimono) in blue and gray-blue colors. The protector of his village is hooked to the sleeve of his jacket. His old red scarf is attached to his waist and underneath there are strips that carry his wooden bag. In this bag he carries weapons and everything necessary for his missions as well as hooking his katana there. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he uses the standard uniform of his village and his forehead protector of the Allied Shinobi Forces, on his head. He carried his usual wooden bag and his katana. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War In the epilogue Weapons and fighting specialties. Hiroki's favorite weapon is a katana. Even so he carries with him a great variety of elements such as kunai, shurikens (Which usually combines with fuuton), bombs, explosive tags and even some fans of his village. He specializes in short and medium-range combat. And also can summon fennec foxes. Personality Hiroki's personality has matured over the years. At first, he was a very sociable boy who liked to joke and used to speak out loud. He always tried to draw the attention of the girls by jokes or demonstrating his skills, but eventually was transformed into a more mature person. Even in adolescence he always kept flirting with the girls, is a true seducer and is always able to catch the attention of the girls. He is aware that is attractive and often relies on this. But in missions is very serious and give all of himself to emerge victorious. For Hiroki is very easy to make friends as he is a very open and friendly person, also he is a very good conversationalist. He does not let himself be intimidated easily but at the same time he is very cautious, he tries to keep calm in complicated situations. Creation and conception. Originally Hiroki was a character role in a spanish forum about Naruto. He was a character of a series of characters that make up a parallel story in the world of Naruto. The name "Hiroki" can be written with different kanji, each kanji has its own meaning: 弘利 (generous, clever), 浩紀 (vigorous, chronicle), 弘樹 (vast tree, great tree, generous tree), 博希 (ample hope), 大樹 (great tree). Hiroki's name is written as 弘利 (generous, clever). For a while Hiroki was thought of as an older brother or cousin of Himari, but ended being just a friend with no blood relationship. His design is exactly as the original and also he has the most modern style of all my OCs. Hiroki used to be the "casanova" of the team, but I changed a bit his attitude. While he still often flirt with the girls, it's a bit quieter. It was not my intention to leave him single, I always figured a girlfriend for him but I could not create a character according to him, yet is available to partner with someone else's OC if any want, is not yet decided. Family Hiroki's family is composed of his parents, and his older brother. There is not much information about his family although it's knows that his family spreads throughout all the village (therefore he has uncles, cousins, etc). His family is known for the fact that most of the active shinobis of his clan have an summoning contract with fennec foxes. Hiroki signed the contract at the age of 13, with the help of his father. When signing the contract the custom is to begin to outline the eyes red. History Hiroki is the second son of a marriage from Sunagakure. His parents and older brother are ninjas jonin level. During his childhood he was a very social guy but his best friend was always Himari, his neighbor, daughter of friends of his parents. Genin After graduating from the academy, Hiroki's growth was very fast. Considered one of the smartest students in his class majored in physical training. He teamed up with his childhood friend Himari and Yuuhei, a genin a year older than them. His sensei was a friend of the mother of Himari, Ryuzu. Hiroki began training with techniques of his village usually wind element, Kenjutsu (Sword Technique), and a few other earth element techniques as his sensei Ryuzu, who manages the same chakra nature. Because it was easy for him to relate to people, he urged Himari to talk to Gaara because he knows she was interesed in him and even intercede for them. In turn, his personality was so open that he managed to get closer to Yuuhei (who was very quiet and cold), they began to form a mild-friendship, although this was based more on respect, since he greatly admired Yuuhei, and Yuuhei recognized that Hiroki had very good level and would become a great ninja. Chūnin Exams* At the age of 14 years Hiroki was with his team in the chunin exams. At that time he was not specialized in any particular technique. Even if his physical attacks were strong, he was more devoted to the strategy. Hiroki followed closely in the footsteps of Yuuhei because he admired him, however after winning his own battles decided to go ahead by himself. After receiving the Chunin rank, Hiroki focused on training with his sensei Ryuzu. All his team won the chûnin-rank at the first attempt. *This does not take into account the chapters of Naruto Shippuden filler in which chunnin tests are performed when the characters are 15, and they are not official in the manga. This story was designed before that arc appears. Chūnin In his period as chunin Hiroki concentrated on training so it was improving almost reaching the level of Yuuhei. His sensei Ryuzu ended up focusing more on Hiroki's training because they had more affinity with their chakra nature. At the same time he became a close friend of Ryuusa (流砂, Ryūsa) a fennec fox he can summon. Hiroki, in turn was forging a personality a little calmer, although he constantly flirted with the different girls in the village almost naturally. He even insisted to Yuuhei to accompany him although he always refused. During the missions he tried to stand out, it didn't bother him to be inferior than Yuuhei but wanted to be recognized by his own force. Yuuhei leaves Sunagakure. In one of the many missions that completed the Team Ryuzu, something unexpected happened. The team met with several renegade ninjas who had intentions to kidnapping them for information about Sunagakure village and sell it in Mori no Uta. Yuuhei as leader took command of the battle and managed to beat 2 of the 4 ninjas they faced, however Himari and Hiroki had problems because they were not at their level. Himari was about to be defeated, and while she was helpless on the floor about to fall victim to a powerful fire release jutsu, Yuuhei intervened and was hit by it. With a desperate cry Himari took Yuuhei's weapons (a pair of sais) and combined it with her chakra emerging as rays from her hands, stabbed the enemy. The last ninja, finding himself only in front to 2 chunnins from Suna decided to flee. Nobody was behind him because the sand ninjas were more concerned about the state of Yuuhei who agonized on the floor rather than catch an unknown enemy. Himari wept uncontrollably over Yuuhei and could not concentrate on acting properly so she was reprimanded by Hiroki who shouted at her to be quiet and say to her "A shinobi must never show their tears". Even sobbing she heard Yuuhei's request. He wanted to be knocked out with a slight electric shock to stop feeling pain, which she does and begins the journey back to Suna. Once in Suna, when Yuuhei awake, Hiroki went to see him but only received the scorn of his teammate who blame them for his injuries. There was nothing Hiroki could do to improve Yuuhei's mental and mood. Even though he wanted him as his friend, Hiroki felt that Yuuhei hated them and feared that he would do something against the village. He decided to warn Himari not to visit him, because he knew that Yuuhei had a lot of resentment to her, but the girl went anyway. She later told him that Yuuhei had confessed to her that he had no feelings. Hiroki had already suspected that. He knew that the way Yuuhei act and thought was different, though he generally avoided thinking about it because he did not want to confirm it. The days after Yuuhei left the hospital he still tried to get close, but he could tell that Yuuhei was no longer interested. He was very depressed and ashamed of his own image. The people of the village whispered behind Team Ryuzu's back, and everyone knew what had happened to the prodigy of the group. Later Yuuhei informed him that he would leave the village to travel, that he needed to "find his way", and that he did not know if he would ever be a ninja again. Hiroki was very hurt by the decision of his friend and together with his sensei Ryuzu insisted to change his mind, but he did not. As a last resort he asked Himari to intercede, believing that if Yuuhei understood that it was not the girl's fault the accident he might stay, but she could not convince him either. In the end, even though it hurt to know that his friend was leaving, decided to think it was best for him to recover. Ryuzu took it upon himself (willingly) to protect his pupil in this situation, convincing the village high commands that Yuuhei was not a threat nor has he betrayed Sunagakure. The Team Ryuzu faced the rumors by cleaning Yuuhei's name. The Kazekage Rescue Mission. When Gaara is kidnapped by Akatsuki, Hiroki is one of the many Suna shinobi sent out to try to find him. Even though Hiroki was never very close to Gaara he had managed to accept him like everyone else in the village. He felt particularly bad because he knew that Himari was very affected by this because the girl loved him. He was a great moral support for the girl during this period of time and could notice the great personality change that she had. By this time Hiroki was more aware of how much they had all matured and felt with great responsibility as shinobi to take the village forward. Meeting with Kaizoku. Jōnin. Rumors about a new criminal organization increased in Suna. After the disappearance of some genin ninjas range, the kazekage counselors were beginning to worry about a possible attack on the village. Because he receives some descriptions, Gaara is almost certain that Yuuhei has something to do with it and communicates it to Himari and Hiroki. They were still not convinced and do not see why Yuuhei would attack the village, which Gaara assigned them an unofficial mission to research and asks them to send data as soon as possible. Because they know Yuuhei he believes they may find what is he is up to or stop him. Himari and Hiroki infiltrate on a village near Kusagakure and hear men talk about "Mori no Uta", a supposed inn, and the recent betrayal made by assistants to owner of the place, Shiori. However when trying to figure out the location they realize that no one really knows where it is and begin to suspect that concerned only a rumor voiced by some renegade ninjas. A mysterious man gives data about the assistants of the place and by the description seems that one of them is Yuuhei, but tells them that Yuuhei actually works for the assistant of the owner, Hana, who is looking for him and his partner (A strange girl with white hair) to kill them. The team send that information to the Kazekage and target to Otogakure as it is said that Yuuhei is hiding there with his partner, but they are not sure if they can infiltrate in a place like that and decide to watch the movements of Otogakure from the outside. After a day surveillance Himari and Hiroki hear an explosion in the vicinity and went to see what it was, at the time they find Hotaru (A girl from Takigakure who lost against Himari on the chunin exams). Hiroki sees one of Himari's metal hoops on Hotaru's neck and then the girl starts attacking Himari. He deduces that the girl has a grudge against Himari for some past event so he separates them and starts to ask what is happening there. Hotaru tells them that she is allied with Yuuhei long time ago and it is he who caused such the explosion-like noises. She says he is not aware of what he is doing, that he has received a Cursed Seal and he is beside himself. All three agree and try to stop him but Yuuhei was getting stronger and they can see how his appearance is transformed, so decided to hide before being killed by that monster version of Yuuhei. Himari asks Hotaru who is Hana and if they were fleeing, what Hotaru replied that she should not believe all the rumors surrounding "Mori no Uta". She says that Yuuhei and herself have been working by Hana's orders and that they only absented some time after meet a "strange guy and his assistant" who promised to Yuuhei increase his power in exchange for allowing he to do some experiments (Orochimaru and Kabuto) but Yuuhei became unmanageable and she and another girl (Karin) were trying to stop him. Hiroki realizes that Hotaru has no trouble giving information about Mori no Uta so he continues requesting information until Yuuhei calls them to continue fighting. All took refuge in a cave made by giant trees unable to continue fighting while Yuuhei screams to them to go out to fight. After a conversation in which Hotaru and Hiroki have given up, Himari decides to face Yuuhei alone. After some minutes she returns to search Hiroki. Before leave, Himari retiring off the metal ring that Hotaru had in her neck and tells her that she will not to try to make that Yuuhei returns to Sunagakure anymore and says "Maybe Yuuhei is where he should be now." After this Hiroki and Himari retires and returns to Sunagakure. Hiroki reports to Gaara of what happened and tell him not to worry about the organization of which the people speak and that "Mori no Uta" does not plan a major blow to Sunagakure for now, but that they become more dangerous as time passes. After this mission, Himari tells Hiroki of a past encounter she had with Hotaru a few years ago, which is why the Takigakure's girl had finished with one of her metal hoops around the neck. Both speculate about whether the person who managed to stop Yuuhei (Karin) is his girlfriend or not. After seeing him again both feel better, the former Team Ryuzu has some peace. Some time later Gaara decides to ascend Hiroki to jounin rank. He tells him that he had been considering it long ago and that he had shown great level and leadership. Later Hiroki gets to lead very few missions under the name of "Team Hiroki". In most cases he is still part of Team Ryuzu and does not take the place of leader. Notes: Even though "Mori no Uta" is a physical place, many people refer to it as an organization, since being a mystery location, many doubt its existence. Mori no Uta. Massakari. Time after rescuing Gaara, news about Akatsuki and its attacks on various villages were increasing. The omens of a new war hovered around Sunagakure. In an attempt to find information, Hiroki was sent to "Mori no Uta". This was his first mission with a group under his command. Himari was volunteered to join the team and Gaara authorized her on condition that would lead Horus, her messenger hawk, to report everything that is happening. During this mission, the shinobis were separated into teams of 2, so Hiroki decided to go with Himari because they had a great support when it comes to fight. After divide strategically to try to locate the mysterious inn, they realized that in some areas while no one was presented to a direct fight, locked them in different genjutsus to divert them into dangerous and remote areas. When they were frustrated at not finding the goal, Yuuhei makes its appearance in front of Hiroki and Himari telling them that the owner (Shiori) is willing to talk to them on condition that they withdraw to the other teams that are lurking in the forest. Hiroki doubt but ends up canceling the mission and send the rest of the ninjas in the village. Despite knowing that Yuuhei has become a dangerous ninja even considers him his friend and trusts him. Yuuhei led them to the inn. There was Shiori, who led them to the basement and started to talk. However, she said it had no information on the activities of Akatsuki and said not to have crossed with any of its members for some time and that her only aim was protect her inn. Himari and Hiroki were not satisfied with their answers, so that Shiori angrily showed them hundreds of books that hid in her basement with information from different villages and ninja world, providing details even of themselves, weaknesses of the villages and information of jinchurikis and bijuus. Before this revelation, the two sand ninjas were ready to attack and destroy that information put their own home and many other ninja villages in danger because they assumed that these data would be dangerous in the hands of anyone with the coming war. During this fight, both got rid of hundreds of books of information but also managed to infuriate Shiori who started a fight outside the inn, in view of all customers and her subordinates: Hana, Yuuhei and Hotaru. But nobody interceded. Each was defending their own interests. The fight ended with Himari killing Shiori with her lightning skills element. Many of the spectators, who did not understand the context of the fight, called her "Raijin" (God of the storm) and spread the rumor that Raijin had killed Shiori. Hiroki took care of removing the rest of the books and went straight to Hana, knowing that she was the subordinate of Shiori, to kill her too. However Hana said she had no intention of fighting and was grateful that her mentor was murdered because apparently the only reason she was her subordinate was because she had a debt to her (this is a lie). Hana promised them she would take care of Mori no Uta from that moment and change the name to "Massakari" (Full Bloom) and that if she ever had information about the activities of Akatsuki she will send Yuuhei to inform. Yuuhei thus became an informant for the village. And a peace agreement between Sunagakure and the inn "Massakari" was established, even if it remained secret. Although its occult activities, remained to be the same. Hiroki and Himari returned to the village but did not return to see Yuuhei at that time, as when he sent the information it went directly to the Kazekage by his scorpions. Note: After Hiroki and Himari withdraw, Hana reveals to Yuuhei and Hotaru a secret room behind the inn's basement. The books Hiroki had destroyed were only an alibi. In this secret room she had hundreds of bookshelves full of information. Fourth Shinobi World War. Hiroki was added to the Third Division during the Fourth Shinobi World War with his teammate Himari. He fought alongside many other ninjas under the command of Kakashi Hatake. There he confronted several resurrected ninjas, and was able to emerge victorious with Himari. Little by little they made their way to the central zone of the war. Both of them worried about the brutality of the attacks, they decide to go to help, but they cross the half way with Yuuhei and Hotaru from the front. The atmosphere became somewhat tense but no one dared to say anything and when they could react, the light of the Infinite Tsukuyomi had wrapped everything. Himari was the first to fall over her knees, then Hotaru who tried to say something to Yuuhei but couldn't move her mouth. Then it was Hiroki who was caught by the illusion, leaving Yuuhei be the last one standing before being wrapped in the genjutsu. During the Infinite Tsukuyomi Hiroki dreams of being a hero of the village, recognized and admired by the girls. He can also see his friends cheering him and Yuuhei, back in the village, smiling at him. The Last. Hiroki continues with his activities as jounin, considers in the future to become professor. He spends a lot of time in the restaurant of the family of Ryuzu where he usually sees Himari and her mother. Rumors about the moon begin and no one in the village knows well what is happening. Problems begin when the meteorites head to Earth but the villagers are safe thanks to Gaara. However Earth is saved by Naruto and his team. Epilogue. Over the years Hiroki has decided to train the future shinobis at the academy, however he also realizes that he is not very good with children, he is known to be a very funny teacher. He has been interested in mechanics and sometimes it is usual to see him constructing something. On several occasions he has been in the care of Shiro, the son of Himari and Gaara and has put him in danger or has lost sight of him. His name is well known in the village and often entertains people with his many stories (sometimes a little exaggerated). He is also seen dating different women, it is not known if he has a formal relationship. Trivia * People usually do not know how to write his name. * As none of the characters from Sunagakure have stated last names, he has not an official one, but it's probably that it is something like Kyofu (巨富, Kyofu) that means "great riches" or Kyoofuu (強風, Kyōfū) that means "A strong wind" wich sounds similar. * He was the first in his team to win the Jōnin rank. Yuuhei probably could have done it firts but left the village. Himari ascended to Anbu years later, and was never declared Jounin. * His relationship with Ryuzu is more as friends than teacher / student. * According to the databook(s): ** One of his favorite hobbies is flirting with girls. ** His favourite word is "Shinrai", (信頼, shinrai) it means "Trust, confidence". Category:DRAFT